Closure
by barelypassing4sane
Summary: Dramaverse. In a world were you meet everyone you'll ever need to know by time your ten it's easy to overlook those who've always been there. Friendship, healing, closure.
1. Chapter 1

_She met him when they were six._

_It wasn't love at first sight._

_More like love at first pigtail tug._

—

All he remembers was that she was tiny.

And annoying.

She trailed after him like he was a flower and she was a honey bee.

So he tugged her hair to get her to leave.

Omma saw.

She knew and started crying.

Hard.

He got in trouble.

She gave him a toothy grin.

He decided she was a worthwhile opponent.

—

Her parents were his fathers lawyers.

Brilliant and unmatched in the courtroom but a little kooky.

Eccentric really.

She wasn't much different.

Omma always reminded him to be nice to her.

He didn't pick on kids his Omma specifically told him to be nice to.

Eventually he got used to her.

—-

He tried to find ways to antagonize her without bullying her.

Like dipping her hair into her paint during an art activity the nanny had planned .

It should have worked.

Instead it inspired her to get little clip in extensions that color.

Her parents called it self expression.

His father called it distasteful.

He called it obnoxious.

She cried again.

Omma saw as always.

Omma let her pick his punishment.

He spent the rest of the day walking around with matching pink braided extensions.

—

She liked to paint.

She did a portrait of him once.

It was all bright colors.

Oranges, yellows and greens.

He told her he threw it away.

_Why would he need such a useless thing when his family could afford the best artists in the world?_

She cried again.

But not in front of him.

She never cried in front of him anymore.

She preferred the bathroom.

He keeps the portrait in a special spot.

—-

They had know each other for over a year when her parents told his father the news.

They were moving.

They wanted her to experience the world.

This time she cried in front of him.

He didn't think he liked those kind of tears.

—-

Her parents had the whole thing worked out.

Their contract would be transferred to her uncles law firm.

They had a son the same age.

His name was Myung Soo.

He wasn't as brilliant but he was just a kooky.

Possibly more eccentric.

But his presence didn't give him time to miss her.

Not that he would.

* * *

I call this my closure story. There's tons of AU storys for Young Do but not really any provide closure for Drama!YoungDo. Hope you enjoy it! The next chapter will be longer.

Also, I'm posting this while on my phone so hopefully the formatting comes out right.


	2. Chapter 2

She wrote him letters.

Omma forced him to read and respond to them.

She said it would be impolite not to.

He just wanted to play video games with Tan.

—-

She said they move every year.

A new country.

A new culture.

They stay mostly in hotel rooms so they don't get tied to one place for too long.

She loves it.

But she misses Korea.

She misses him.

She was never shy about voicing her feelings.

Maybe that's where he got it from.

—-

Myung Soo's Omma liked me for awhile.

His Abuji didn't share the sentiment.

It didn't bother me.

—-

Tan and Myung Soo get along but Tan doesn't usually like to include him.

_Why do we need someone else? Other people will only slow us down._

_Or rat us out._

They had been spending more time together recently though.

—-

Her letters stopped coming as often.

When they did come they were always typed instead if handwritten.

He found out from Myung Soo later why.

She had been in a car accident while on her way to her tutor.

The only part of her that had been injured was her hand.

Her painting hand.

She had a large scar and it would take some rehabilitation before she would be able to use it properly again.

He wondered if it made her cry often.

And then he forgot about it.

He had more important things to do with Tan.

—-

Omma was tired.

He wasn't helping.

Every time she got a call from school the disappointment in her eyes would only deepen.

She tried telling him not to pick on those kids.

But he wasn't six anymore.

—-

Tan had gone to America for a month and Young Do was bored.

Myung Soo invited him to go to their beach house.

His Abuji wouldn't be there he explained.

Myung Soo was the color of a lobster by the end of the trip.

Young Do decided he didn't like sand.

It went everywhere without even getting permission.

—-

Tan brought back a CD from america for him.

It was an English band.

He liked it.

He thought about telling her about it in his next letter.

She liked foreign music.

There never was a next letter.

Omma had stopped telling him to write so he forgot.

He didn't even realize he stopped.

Just like he didn't realized he had started to say "She's does that like Myung Soo," instead of Myung Soo's does that like her."

—-

Jeguk schools provided great education.

But their principals hadn't seemed to receive one.

They seemed to think they were in charge of him.

He decided to fix that.

—-

Tan thought of their revenge.

Spray painting their soon to be middle school.

It was the first time he had the police called on him.

And the first time Abuji hit him.

Omma cried.

—-

She made him promise he wouldn't do it again.

He kept it for a long time.

But everything comes to an end.

—-

They were kings.

Kids cowered as they walked down the halls.

The ones who tried to stand up for themselves quickly learned better.

Sometimes he couldn't help think Tan took it to far.

But he never took it far enough for him to say something.

—-

Welfare students were their favorites.

They were so easy to scare.

But too stubborn to let it show.

They made it fun.

—-

Myung Soo didn't approve.

And he told them often.

_Ya! One day this going to come back to bite you! Don't expect me to represent you in court!_

Tan would roll his eyes.

—-

He could hear Omma crying at night sometimes.

He knew it was about him most days.

But he'd rather it be because of him then Abuji.

—-

He found her smiling one day.

She was holding a letter.

He recognized the handwriting.

It was the first handwritten one since the accident.

They were coming home.

* * *

**Ayyyyyy teenage Young do is a pill. I wanna hug him. **


	3. Chapter 3

At first he thought they were just coming for another vacation.

They usually came at least once a year.

But that was before the accident.

Omma explained that when they said they would move to a different place every year they weren't excluding Korea.

They wanted her to know her homeland too.

They'd be back before the new school year.

They wanted to spend the summer together like old times.

He couldn't remember the last time he saw Omma so excited.

Even Abuji was looking forward to their return.

For the first time in forever Omma reminded him to be nice to her.

He just nodded.

It would be worth it as long as she kept smiling.

* * *

His first thought when he saw her was she was still tiny.

He'd already had a growth spurt and he towered over her.

She didn't even pass his shoulder.

But she was just as loud.

_"Omo! Oppa, you're huge!"_

* * *

It didn't take long for things to get back to normal.

The parents were off talking business and chatting about their adventures.

They were off driving each other insane.

He wanted to stay inside, she wanted to go explore.

He tried to imitate her with his height.

She threw her pillow at him and swore at him in a language he didn't understand.

They compromised.

They'd explore the arcade.

He won the racing game.

She creamed him in the hunting game.

* * *

It had been a good day.

Omma laughed.

Abuji relaxed.

He had fun.

It was almost like they were happy.

* * *

The summer was hotter than usual.

Their mothers decided a beach trip was necessary.

Their fathers choose a gold getaway for themselves.

Myung Soo wormed his way into the trip.

Neither of them minded.

* * *

She tried to keep her hand covered whenever possible.

The scare had faded considerably but it was still noticeable.

He had never seen her self conscience before.

She told him other kids picked on her for it.

Myung Soo waited till she was out of earshot to tell him just how badly it got to her.

* * *

They'd stay up late and sneak out of their rooms to explore the beach town.

He had the stature to make people to leave them alone.

She and Myung Soo argued over who had the cuteness to keep them out of trouble.

But they both knew she had the wit to talk them out of any tough spots.

They didn't get much sleep those weeks.

* * *

They turned 14 that summer.

She still hadn't hit her growth spurt.

He grew again.

Myung Soo was jealous.

* * *

She still had a crush on him.

She was quieter about it now though.

But she was never quiet for long.

* * *

Hyo Shin came to visit them at the beach one weekend.

Lawyer children were even tighter than regular chaebol's.

He caught her looking at Sunbae a few times.

He'd shove her.

She'd cry.

Sunbae would yell at him.

Myung Soo would run around them shrieking.

Omma punished them all.

Hyo Shin left a few days later than originally planned.

* * *

The three of them got sick a few days later.

They spent the days in their pajamas watching movies.

Their mothers were just glad they were acting like children for once.

They must of ate 100 popsicles each that week.

* * *

Summer was almost over and it was time to go home.

He missed Tan but he wished the trip didn't have to end.

They were both obnoxious but they were great company.

* * *

Tan didn't share his sentiments.

She was too loud.

He said something about he being unrefined.

He told him to shut his mouth.

* * *

She got along with Rachel surprisingly good.

Well, as good as someone could get along with Rachel.

There was a week before school started.

Summer Young Do was already disappearing.

They ran into a social welfare student and he and Tan decided to start their fun early.

She refused to talk to him for a week.

When she finally did it was to yell at him.

_"Don't expect me to visit you in jail, you pabo!"_

* * *

They only had two classes together.

She shared all all of hers with Tan.

She'd shrink a little whenever he walked by.

He figured it was because of their games with the welfare students.

_Tan wouldn't bother her._

* * *

**The doc manager is being stupid and won't let me format the story the same way as usual so this will have to do for now. Hopefully I can fix it later. **

**Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

Her hand was a talking point with all the girls at their school.

_"Omo why doesn't she just get surgery? It's disgusting! It's not like her parents can't afford it!"_

_"I'd be willing to let my parents pay for just so I didn't have to see it every day!"_

She ignored them.

Sunbae lectured them.

Myung Soo refused to eat with them.

He'd glare.

Rachel was the only one to tell them to shut up.

_"And I'd be willing to let my parents pay so I didn't have to see your faces everyday. Shut up or leave, I'm studying and you're giving me a headache."_

* * *

Math was his favorite subject.

It was like a puzzle.

The more difficult the problem the more satisfaction he got out of solving it.

Myung Soo quickly learned to copy him instead of Tan.

* * *

Abuji planned a business trip to China.

He'd be gone for a month.

Omma decided they needed to spend extra time together.

He complained but they both knew he didn't mean it.

They planned for two weeks on Jeju Island.

Omma loved it there.

* * *

When he got back he knew something had happened.

She wouldn't look at Tan.

Tan wouldn't stop looking at her.

He snapped the pencil he was holding.

She gave him her extra.

* * *

She refused to look in Tan's direction.

Tan made it his goal to make sure he made eye contact with her.

Young Do could tell she was afraid of Tan.

But she was stubborn and she kept her chin up in a pose of defiance that Rachel would envy.

Any onlooker would think she was just another snooty heir.

But Tan could sense fear from miles away.

He was so focused on her he didn't even notice the look of anger from Young Do.

* * *

He and Tan fought often.

It was usually for fun.

Today was different.

There was nothing playful in Young Do's face or tone.

Even Tan knew to be afraid when he looked like that.

* * *

_"I was just messing around with her. It's not like she got hurt," Tan snapped. "Besides, you said you wanted us to be friends. That's all I was doing. Making friends."_

The conversation didn't end well.

Young Do came to school with a split lip.

Tan came with a black eye and cut across his cheek Young Do purposely made to scar.

Their fights never lasted long.

One would do something to tick off the other.

They'd fight and then wouldn't speak for a few days.

Or sometimes they wouldn't speak and then they would fight.

Either way it was always over with in two weeks.

Maximum.

This time it lasted for three days.

Tan promised to tone it down.

He knew Tan wouldn't leave her alone completely.

But it was a start.

* * *

She told him about what happened after he and Tan had made up.

_"Why didn't you tell me before?"_

_"He's your best friend. I didn't want to cause anymore problems."_

_"Next time tell me first. I'll hit him harder."_

They didn't tell Myung Soo.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so short. I'll make sure the next one is longer! **

**Thanks to all my readers and followers!**


	5. Chapter 5

Things were good.

Abuji and Omma were getting along.

Tan had kept his word.

Myung Soo finally hit a growth spurt.

The other girls stopped picking on her.

She lawyered Rachel into going shopping with her.

He got a dog.

Things were peaceful.

He wondered how long it would last.

* * *

It didn't last long.

The girls were at it again.

They were picking on her about her hands again.

But this time it wasn't about her scar.

It was about the paint.

She was always had some sort of paint on her.

Stained blue hands from the picture of the ocean she was working on.

Orange paint splotches on her otherwise manicured fingernails.

Painfully pink finger prints on her school books.

He knew she left the paint just to annoy them.

He watched her smirk to herself every time one of them cringed because of it.

Even Tan got enjoyment out of watching her play them.

_"She's still annoying, but she's good. They're squirming like worms and she hasn't even gone anywhere near them."_

* * *

With Myung Soo's new height came a new habit.

He was taking photos.

Of everything.

The students.

An Ahjumma talking loudly on the street.

Young Do's dog.

Bo Na staring at Tan rather obviously.

Her first attempt with watercolor pencils.

Even Omma smiling.

He was constantly searching for the decisive moment.

Young Do wondered if Myung Soo would realize it when it came.

* * *

_"The decisive moment!"_

The words stuck with him.

He wondered what a decisive moment would even be like.

There was no place for those moments in their lives.

Decisive meant having the power of deciding.

But they were heirs and their lives were already planned.

They knew the future.

What it held.

Where they would be.

Who they would be with.

Everything had been planned and arranged before they could even walk.

They knew everyone they needed to know by time they were ten.

If not sooner.

They knew their careers soon after they could speak.

Most would know who they would marry before they finished high school.

There was no decisiveness needed.

It was already set.

They were to inherit empires.

But empires came at a cost.

* * *

Young Do didn't like those thoughts.

But they didn't leave him.

* * *

He tried to make them go away.

He picked on a lower ranking student.

Listened to Myung Soo talk about how pretty his newest noona crush was.

Trained his puppy.

Nothing worked.

* * *

He'd forget about it for awhile but then they'd come back.

Distracting him when least convenient.

Like when he was supposed to be playing the perfect son in front of one of his father's business partners.

Or when his teacher choose to teach a math lesson he'd learned years prior.

Then he made the mistake of letting them take over his mind when he was with her.

She was working on a new abstract piece.

He thought it was terrible when he'd first come in the room.

Then she explained it wasn't finished.

She'd been working on it quietly until she noticed how quiet he was being.

_"Ya! Oppa, you're doing it again!"_

_He didn't respond._

_"Are you really ignoring me?! You're in my studio!"_

_He scratched his eyebrow._

_He heard he set down her paint brush but was too distracted by the painting to notice her walk over to him, it was actually becoming quite stunning. _

_"Oppa, what is it?"_

_"Do you want to be a lawyer?" He finally looked at her. She had an orange paint smudge on her cheek._

_"Yes, I'm not sure what kind though. I want to be a lawyer but I also want to be a painter, I just don't know if I wanna be a lawyer who paints or a painter who happens to be a lawyer."_

_She was staring at him curiously waiting for him to tell her why he asked. She knew he would eventually._

_"Do you want to run hotels?"_

_"Yes."_

_He didn't even need to think about it._

_"Do you want to be a lawyer because you want to or because your parents are?"_

_She nodded to herself and he knew she figured out why he was asking._

_"I want to. I decided that recently actually," she said while taking a seat next to him. "There was this case my mother told me about. A man had been accused of something terrible, he was innocent but he still ended up going to jail. He was in jail for four years before he was released but she told me there are hundreds of people every year who are sent to jail for crimes they didn't commit and most of them don't get released. I want to help them, that's why I want to become a lawyer."_

_"So it's your choice?"_

_"Of course! My parents can't force me to be a lawyer. Even if I didn't want to be one it would still be my choice to obey them." She giggled. "How does that english song you like go? 'Even if you choose not to decide, you still have made a choice.' It's all of our choices, whether we go along with our crowns or not, even if our lives are already planned we can still decide to go against it. Sometimes we just have to look for the decisive moments."_

So he looked.

For any decisive moment.

He knew deciding which student to pick on wasn't the type of moment he was waiting for.

But it was practice.

He would wait and until then he would practice whenever he could.


	6. Chapter 6

If anything he became more difficult to be around.

Constantly trying to assert his right to do as he wanted.

They didn't speak about it but they both knew it was because of their talk.

She didn't seem to mind.

She actually seemed pleased.

* * *

He and Tan had an unspoken arrangement.

They were equals.

Both were instigators.

Each ran their own schemes.

Always going along with whatever the other dreamed up.

But Tan made up rules.

Set them into place and expected them to be followed.

Young Do had never had a reason to go against them.

He generally liked them.

The cafeteria one was the most recent.

And the most fun.

It hadn't bothered him before but his new assertive streak had made him aware of Tan's habit.

He was grateful for it.

They were equals and he was going make sure they maintained that ranking.

It was time to make his own rules.

* * *

He started with setting a limit on how far they could go with tormenting people.

Tan had a habit of going too far.

Too often.

They were kings.

But Kings need subjects.

And if they pushed too far they would lose all of their peasants.

_"What was that?" Tan hissed after the student was gone. "What's the matter with you? Why did you stop me?"_

_"Because you were taking it too far." He replied calmly._

_Anger only riled Tan up more and he'd found Tan reacted to his warnings better when he used a calm tone. He was more likely to obey. _

_"To far? Too far!" _

_"And here I was worried that I'd have to repeat myself."_

_He knew it was time to change tactics when Tan kicked the closest locker._

_"At this rate he'll transfer by the end of the week and then you'll have no one to play with. Tone it down."_

_His tone didn't leave any room for argument._

* * *

Myung Soo enjoyed the changes.

Though Young Do wasn't sure he even realized there had been any.

The power struggle between him and Tan and left him with more time for Myung Soo.

And he wasn't wasting any moments.

He drug him to go to get ice cream.

They took photos at the dog park while his puppy played.

He showed Young Do how to work his camera.

And after some convincing Myung Soo taught him how to develop photos in his black room.

She'd tag along sometimes but mostly left them alone.

_"It's good for you two to bond without me there, it'll make you guys even better friends!"_

_"Who's bonding? All we're doing is going to get food. Aishh, you make it sound like its a date."_

_She giggled behind him as he walked away._

_"Oppa! Have fun on your date! Make sure to be a gentlemen!"_

* * *

The class trip was coming up soon.

The teachers were in the process of choosing the destination.

There was talk of them letting the students decide this year.

He didn't care where they went.

He just wanted it to be time for it already.

* * *

**So it's really short but I reallllllyyyyy need to get to sleep and ****it's also a transition chapter. ****Thanks for reading!**


End file.
